House Room
by ActaFabula
Summary: After the gradual lift of the curse that has held the members of the jyunishi in its clutches will Hatori finally break out of his melancholic state and find his way towards love once again?
1. Chapter 1

**House Room**

A/N: Well, here I am again. Except this time I am taking on the relationship between Mayu-chan and Haa-san (this time a cannon relationship!) This is most likely the beginning chapter of a longer story. However, while I normally do not post until I am thoroughly finished with a story (I didn't call myself Acta E Fabula for nothing) I thought I'd post it anyway as I thought that it is a nice portrait of Hatori's psyche at the time of the curse lifting. It's easy to imagine that he wouldn't be all that ecstatic about running off to be with Mayu right away. I promise that this will get more upbeat as the story goes on. It just didn't seem right to have Tori run straight into the arms of Mayu-chan given his melancholic nature. The pov of the chapter will always be mentioned in the chapter title. For instance, this chapter is written from the point of view of Haa-san. Update- I hope I haven't messed anyone up by re-editing the story- I think it will work without the little bit I just added however it is a nice little detail that will add to the plot.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the brilliant creation of Takaya-sensei. None of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1A: Memento Mori: Mourning Becomes Hatori**

Sitting on the floor before my dresser, staring at the contents of a small wooden box that has spent so many years hidden away from sight in the corner of my bottom drawer I couldn't help but wonder how one's life with someone could possibly be held in such a tiny container.

Sifting through the photos, letters, and little knickknacks gathered during my life with Kana I felt as if I were holding a reliquary designed to inter the remains of a sacred thing, never to be seen again. While no one had passed, those few objects were as much memento mori as a widow's cameo or a lock of a loved one's hair. Yet until that winter I had ceased to mourn. Locking away those memories behind ironclad doors in order to keep the sadness from seeping into my blood and poisoning me I had long since ceased to feel much of anything really. And for the most part I had come to prefer the icy chill of apathy rather than the searing pain of remorse, guilt and loss that had set my mind on fire that horrible day. Plus, as is the manner of the mind, much of that day had been hidden behind walls thrown up to protect me from the true gravity of the situation. However, when that old dragon's soul (which had wrapped itself around my own at the time of my birth) had uncoiled its serpentine body to fly away into the distance, a void had formed in its place. And with his passing, hope had entered that void; had blown open the doors of my mind; and had caused me to feel once again.

However, as much as I had enjoyed thinking about the prospects of that newly dawning spring, I was still left with the ashes of les printemps perdue; the solid manifestations of my life with her that had become as tattered and translucent as pressed flowers found secreted between the pages of a book. Hold them close, and you can almost recapture their scent. As I held her first love letter to me my inner voice intoned, _What is a fitting funeral for a love that was? What does one do with the trappings of the past?_ _Bury them like the bones of the dead? Burn them and scatter them to the winds? Keep them hidden away?_ Of all of the options that rattled about my skull I knew that the last was the only impossible one. For at the moment my memory house was still inhabited with the ghosts of my life with Kana, leaving no room for a new life to take residence. And those few things acted as anchors, weighing me down, binding them to me, preventing them from moving on.

Not making headway on my dilemma, I closed the lid on the box, along with the memories that were awakened by my reverie. Not knowing what the next dawning day would bring I decided to leave the box for a moment feeling that perhaps an answer would come anon.

**Chapter 1B: That Meddling Dog: Shigure interferes **

The great experiment had worked. Over the last few months reports from the members of the zodiac were slowly filtering in, letting me know that we were free, or soon would be. While the dog's teeth, deeply sunken into my soul, had yet to release I had every hope that soon it would relinquish its iron grip. However, as far as Hatori went, I was beginning to believe that he relished in his mourning, taking up his sadness and wearing it like some desert ascetic's hair shirt. He certainly flogged himself daily for being Akito's hired gun. I once asked him, "Haa-san, if you could turn your power on yourself would you?"

He looked at me with those sad eyes and said,

"No, because I do not deserve to forget."

So, as he was clearly not going to make a move I decided to intervene on his behalf. Humming "Match maker" from Fiddler on the Roof I picked up the phone and began to dial.

* * *

So there you go, chapter 1. Yes, for those who are familiar with my Hinge Factor series I have returned to the 1st person retrospective point-counterpoint model. However, this is more of a three-part harmony. However, that will be more of a baseline that moves in and out as the story calls for it- you'll see. Bear with me. And please r and r as always. Acta


	2. Chapter 2

**The Furthest Reaches of the Himalayas**

A/N: Ok, we're back to the tradition of bold and not bold. The paragraphs are just too short to allow for separate headings. Bold is Hatori (because frankly he's so often melancholic and that lovely black Armani suit looks so fabulous on him!) and Mayu isn't (bolded of course- of course she is also fabulous).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters therein.

* * *

On that day, that day when the last winter snow fell, only to be melted away by the strengthening sun, I received an unexpected visitor at my parent's bookstore. After once again attempting to drag me along on one of their endless cruises where I could "meet a nice boy," my parents left me alone. Their token efforts rang false as they already knew what my answer would be. But, as our culture thrives on rituals they felt it necessary to ask anyway. As usual, my mother's parting line was,

"Well, if you must stay, why don't you call that nice Shigure boy. I've never understood why you two didn't work out. I bet you weren't trying hard enough."

I mentally grimaced to myself. Shigure and nice rarely met. Occasionally they gave into flirtation however they inevitably called it quits.

It had been a slow day. People apparently had better things to do than thumb through dusty books. So, I took the opportunity to dust said books. Hanging the "Ring bell, staff in back" sign on the doorknob so that I wouldn't be startled off a ladder by some ninja-like customer intent upon asking me questions while I was perched precariously on the topmost step of my stool in order to reach the furthermost reaches of the dust infested shelves. I began mumbling to myself about how life wasn't fair; that I wasn't about to settle for Shigure; that Shigure never really wanted me anyway and was a perfunctory boyfriend at best. However, I reminded myself that Hatori was as untouchable as the farthest regions of the Himalayas. A relationship would not be impossible but pretty damn near it. First, you'd have to get through the snow that forever surrounded him and the detached nature he showed the world. And then there were my own squeamish feelings about dating my best friend's ex. I had always hoped against hope that something would happen, that the planets would align, and the stars would be in my favor. But it seemed almost impossible now as he wore a constant mantle of melancholia now that Kana had married. I often wondered what had happened. But as Tori had made himself almost unapproachable it seemed like I would never know.

**I don't know what brought me to her parent's bookstore. As if on autopilot my subconscious propelled me there and soon I was standing at the door staring at the sign that instructed me to ring the bell. As if frozen to the spot I debated if I should ring it or simply walk away. Still caught in the ponderings of the night before I could not help but wonder if the time were right to attempt to foster a new love. While the snow fell around me I could hear Kana's voice ask, "**_**When snow melts, what does it become**_**?" As if caught in a snow globe it always seemed to be eternally snowing without any sign of Spring. No matter what I could do I couldn't get warm. However, with the passing of the dragon everything seemed possible all of a sudden. Deciding finally to make the first move towards breaking out of that frozen landscape I pressed the bell.**

Just as I was reaching for a copy of Audubon's double elephant folio edition of Birds of America the bell rang. Turning my head I saw a vaguely familiar shape through the slightly frosted glass of the front door. My one thought was Shigure! My god I've summoned him! I don't want to deal with that jackass right now! I wanted to leave him out there freezing but I knew very well that if I left him out there he was likely to cause a scene. And so I came down from my perch, threw open the door and froze in mid rant about the many calls he had left on my answering machine asking me to join him for drinks. (he'd never been so persistent, even when we were dating!) The person who was standing at the door was not Shigure. Definitely not Shigure.

While never at a loss of what to say in front of an entire classroom of fidgety teenagers my words fell away as I took in the sight of my dreams made flesh. I felt like Shaw's Pygmalion as I took in the sight of Hatori Sohma.

"Hatori," I said breathlessly.

**Out of nowhere Mayuko came flying at me as if wishing to kill me. Barely missing catching the doorknob in my stomach I quickly backed up yet Mayu, who seemed to be blinded in her pique of rage, smacked into me. Her response so threw me that I completely forgot what I was about to say. We stood staring at each other as if caught in an ever-repeating time loop. The moment was broken with the ringing of my cell phone. Flustered, she motioned with her hands that I should pick the phone up. However, when I saw that it was Shigure I let it go to voice mail and tried to reestablish my train of thought. But her almost horrified look gave me great pause. Setting my jaw I asked,**

**"Good afternoon Mayuko, I hope you are well?"**

Asking about one's health, one's relatives and one's mutual acquaintances are the "do you have the time?" conversations that everyone wishes to avoid when talking to some who you have feelings for. For the most part they are meaningless filler meant to fill the corners of the silences so that we don't feel awkward staring at each other. I had to laugh. It was only fitting that the doctor asked after my health. Sighing inwardly I continued.

"Can't complain Hatori. Your cousins are feisty but excellent students."

He almost smiled! And once more he was about to say something. But before that could happen the business phone began ringing. I so wanted to let it ring, but my parents would kill me if I let even one customer talk to the voice mail. (I remember asking, well, what's the point of having voice mail if you don't use it!) Dreading that he would simply walk away if I left him there I said,

"Umm.... Hatori, I need to get that.....But please, come in, sit down. It's been a while since we spoke."

**Making myself at home on the comfortable leather couch I began looking around the Shiraki family bookstore. Shelves brimming with books covering every imaginable subject filled the small store. While I preferred non-fiction, I did enjoy paging through coffee table books of Japanese watercolors. As luck would have it, just such a volume sat on the coffee table in front of me. Picking up the volume I began to flip idly through it. Atmospheric plates of snow covered mountains, snow-white cranes and white crested waves flipped by, making me wish for one sun-filled landscape to warm my psyche. If only it had been a book of Impressionistic paintings, for that was an artistic movement known for capturing the flickering play of sun in paint. However, just as I was about to trade the icy book in favor of one that captured warmer climes Mayu came back, seething openly.**

"**Shigure?" I asked.**

"**Shigure." She said.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I hope you're enjoying this. I apologize for not having the entire story written as usual. The first chapter of this story wanted to be written and didn't care that there wasn't anything else to post. It was one of those classic Pirandello moments- the characters took hold of my pen and there it was. Please r and r! Acta


	3. Chapter 3

**House Room**

A/N: Sorry for being so late with updating. I'm pleased that I've drummed up interest in the story. I managed to find a moment to actually type this out (I'm still very much a person who composes longhand and then refines on the computer.) So I hope that you enjoy it. Please r and r! Any commentary will be appreciated. As always Hatori is bolded and Mayu isn't (and Shigure's voice pops in and out in the clearly marked interludes- man I wish I had a third color!- this would be so much easier that way!) Cheers! Acta!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket nor the beautiful denizens of that world.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Designated Driving to Distraction**

It's amazing how in one moment a BMW, a normally luxuriously spacious car, can become the size of a VW Bug. Perhaps it was due to the sheer size of Shigure's ego; Perhaps it was the wall of silence that Hatori had thrown up around himself; Or perhaps it was the fact that I was close enough to smell the spice of his cologne (as I was taller than Shigure I was granted the front seat) but I felt almost claustrophobic. I wasn't even sure why I was there. After that phone call, the 20th that week, I decided that perhaps I should indulge my normally disinterested ex and join him for a silly drink (it's not like any better prospects had come along.) However I had no idea that he would rope Hatori into acting as our designated driver (apparently Shigure had regaled him with horror stories of my heavy drinking. While I will admit I had a few wild nights in college I was nowhere near the lush that Shigure was. After hanging up with him and acknowledging his existence the awkward minutes ticked by once again.

**I was so out of practice. It had been years since I went through those tentative moves that marked the overtures of that sociological phenomenon known as the mating dance. Amazingly enough that had been taken care of by Shigure. My mind waxed optimistic as I saw just the opening I needed. Looking at her with a cocked eyebrow I asked,**

"**So, what does he want?"**

**Exasperated she replied,**

"**Ok, this is about the 20****th**** time he's called about getting drinks. You said that he called you?"**

**Taking out my phone I listened to his message. In his most wheedling voice, the one he used when he wanted something Shigure said,**

"**Oh Haa-San! I was hoping that Friday night that you would drive Mayu-chan and me to that bar we went to on New Years? You know how I get, but I can tell you that Mayu can put them away too. Otherwise we'll have to take the train with all of those pretty girls and boys and who knows what kind of mischief we can get into."**

**Cocking an eyebrow at Mayu I asked,**

"**Are you and Shigure dating?"**

**Horrified, she said, "Oh God no! I don't know what he wants. Even when we were dating he wasn't this eager!"**

**That solved I continued,**

"**Hmmm. It is indeed puzzling. But, perhaps we should go to keep him in check. That bar isn't frequented by college students (or the young girls that masquerade as college students) but one can't be too careful with a drunk Shigure."**

**And I added to myself, **_**or perhaps you also, Mayu. **_**Instant excuse to go out with Mayu! Ready made and fresh out of the package. I let my mind wax a bit optimistic. **

I found myself actually looking forward to what I was now fondly referring to as a date even though it wasn't officially a date. I let my mind wax a bit optimistic that Hatori had finally come around. I walked through the rest of the week in a cloud of guarded optimism. My students, who knew me well, wanted to know what was up. I simply smiled and said, "spring is finally coming." That Friday I put on the one dress I had let Ayame design for me (it was amazingly modest for his usual style) and waited for Hatori and Shigure to arrive.

**I found myself actually fussing over my clothes. While always well dressed (my position as the Sohma's personal physician called for nothing less) I wondered what would be best. Armani? Brooks Brothers? Hugo Boss? I finally decided upon a bespoke three-piece Armani suit. I also slapped on some cologne (which I never wore as Akito-sama was allergic). I gained confidence from its spicy scent. Straightening my hair I walked to my car and drove to pick up Shigure and Mayu-chan. **

As I watched as Hatori's black BMW pulled up in front of m apartment I expected him to wait in the car as Shigure did while we were dating. But ever the gentleman, Hatori came to the door and commented favorably on my dress. I personally felt like a floor lamp draped in a silk sheath but for a moment I thought I saw Hatori look at me appraisingly. I drew my wrap closer and was very happy when Hatori helped me into my cloak (you really couldn't wear both a wrap and a coat and there was NO way I was going to expose my bony shoulders to the world.) His face went blank again, making me feel like I had imagined his previous appraisal. This was not a good sign for the evening. I began to regret that I had agreed to go.

**A potent cocktail of emotions rushed through my mind. I had never seen Mayu-chan in a dress. The affects were almost magical. Her long, thin frame was a perfect canvas for the simple sheath dress that Ayame had made for her. Nerves got the better of me so I guided her silently to the car. I saw a look of confusion and disappointment cross her face, but I wasn't sure how best to proceed.**

**

* * *

**

**Interlude 1: Shigure Steps up the Pressure**

Phase one of my experiment had worked smashingly: Annoy the hell out of them until they cracked under pressure and finally went out. Phase two: shove them together and see what sparked was about to commence. It was going to take a bit of maneuvering as the two of them looked as sunny as a winter's day in the Gulag Archipelago. However I had faith in my talents. As the two potential love birds settled themselves I caught a whiff of cologne and had to give Haa-san points: there was nothing like a dusky scent to make a woman swoon. The minute the car started the warm air would cause the scent to permeate. This was a tactic I often used and I had to admit Haa-san looked good. I just wished that he wasn't such a responsible driver. His hands were firmly locked at 9 and 3 so there was no chance of him putting his hand on her thigh. However, if I could somehow get their hands to meet when he shifted the car perhaps I could raise the level of sheer attraction that was already creating an electrostatic field around me. I was sure if I hadn't gelled my hair that it would have stood on end. And then my eyes rested on the travel mug that sat in the cup holder in the central consol. Bingo! (Haa-san was getting forgetful- he never left such things in his car!)

* * *

"**Haa-san!" he whined, "Your backseat is too small with your seats cranked all the way back! I can't stretch! And my suit isn't as comfortable as my yukata!"**

**Sighing I said,**

"**You chose the bar with a dress code. And we're almost there. Surely you can manage?"**

"**No!" he insolently said. "I have a cramp!" And with that he kicked the travel mug full of Assam tea (I needed the caffeine as my thoughts about the Kana-Mayu issues were keeping me up.) The top flew off and both Mayu and I reached for the cup before its contents spilled everywhere. As I knew Shigure very well I knew this was a ploy to get us to touch. But it worked. I didn't want my leather seats destroyed and Mayu didn't want her dress transparent. The touch was electric! As our fingers entwined around the cup I felt a definite spark. However, the moment was brief, as I soon had to shift the car.**

I definitely felt sparks as our hands touched. And his eyes, after the initial surprise and anger had ebbed away, held such a look of surprise and amazement. He began leaning towards me but the driver behind us suddenly honked, bringing Hatori back to reality.

**Crisis averted my wish to seriously hurt Shigure lessened. He had at least waited for us to come to a stoplight. We suffered no further mishaps and Shigure sat back in his smug satisfaction. Pulling into a spot near the bar I opened the door for Mayu and took her arm.**

I had never been so close to Hatori (except when I ran smack dab into him earlier that week.) His slim figure belied his great upper body strength. He was still silent; however I could feel that he had relaxed, as there was little tension in his arm.

* * *

Onward to chapter 4! Please r and r!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Color Me Green: Mayu is Under Pressure, Under Water, Under the Weather**

A/N: Hi all, another chapter up! Unfortunately there is only one more chapter written so I will have to get cracking! I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far. I love this pairing! As usual, Hatori is in bold, Mayu isn't and Shiguri is in the nice little word boxes that are very well marked (I hope!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters therein.

* * *

**Interlude 2: Shigure Throws it into Third Gear**

They gave me the perfect opportunity to put my plan into action. Phase three: step up the pressure, was about to commence. First off I needed to be sure that the curse had indeed dropped for Hatori. That was easy. One need only push the two into each other and hope for the best. After that I would disappear and leave it to Hatori. The bar I had chosen had a set of very tall stairs in front of it. Planting a foot on the hem of Mayu's dress I peddled backwards in case she came up swinging.

* * *

I was falling. The boards were rushing up quickly to meet me. I reflexively stiffened even though that was a fabulous way to get a broken wrist. However, before I came to a rather painful landing Hatori moved quickly to catch me.

**Holding my breath and praying to the gods that the dragon had truly abandoned me (that was definitely not the time to trigger the curse) I lunged forward. Bracing myself I wrapped my arms around her and hoped for the best. As I was accustomed to catching Akito-sama from dead faints I was easily able to support her falling form. While Mayu was considerably heavier, I was still able to hold her (mostly due to the training I had taken up to relieve some of my inner turmoil.) I pulled her close, relishing in those first moments truly holding a woman. Her natural scent, mixed with the subtle scent of her perfume was nearly intoxicating. Not wishing to push my luck in case she didn't feel as I did I steadied her and asked,**

"**Are you all right?"**

**Looking back at me, her face a bit flushed from the startling moment she replied, **

"**Startled, but otherwise I'm fine, more than fine really."**

**She seemed content to rest in my arms for the moment, She even leaned into me making her scent even more irresistible. I was about to kiss the nape of her neck but suddenly she spun around. Startled, I pulled back a bit. She was staring at me as if hypnotized. I couldn't help thinking **_**you have the wrong Sohma for that. That's Ayame's schtick**_**. After staring at me for some time, her expression full of admiration, she suddenly remembered her dress.**

"**Oh god, my dress. I better take care of it. Where is that Shigure?!"**

**Shigure seemed to have melted away. But as he had settled two things I wasn't going to fault him for his meddling ways. Number one; I was definitely free. And number two; Mayu definitely felt the same was as I did.**

Standing encircled in his arms made me feel as I had never felt before. The closest way I have to explain my feelings was that a bunch of butterflies, congregated in my stomach and brain, were wobbling around in flight clearly drunk off the nectar they had been sipping. I turned around (which unfortunately startled him) to see if he was looking at me like a doctor would a patient. While a bit startled he still had the most amazing green eyes. And if that was how a doctor looked at a patient I had been going to the wrong doctor! Again words were washed away. I was quickly becoming a mute. However I soon regained the power of speech and assured him of my heath (back to health again!) While I would have loved to have stood there staring at him I suddenly remembered my dress. If Shigure had ripped my hem I'd kill him and then I'd sick Aya on him.

"Hatori?" I said, "I best see to my dress. Perhaps you could get us a table?"

He smiled at me, held me close again and said,

"Yes, best see to Shigure's handiwork. I'd hate to have to face Aya if he destroyed it."

**As the bar was called Coral, there were huge fish tanks filled with living coral surrounding the small groupings of tables. Shigure, who was apparently well known there, was able to get us a central table that was simply surrounded with tanks. It was fascinating seeing the world distorted through the glass tanks. The refracted light played across the reflective surfaces and the large coral reefs acted as curtains blocking out the world, only letting in small flashes of reality. Most of the patrons ignored the shifting shapes of the lights and the glowing fish that played hide and seek among the nooks and crannies. However, the one person who I would have expected to take note of the sheer beauty of those unique room dividers (and who was largely responsible for me even seeing such things in this manner) was one of the few people I had hoped to avoid on this first quasi-date. (It really couldn't be called a date as I wasn't allowed to ask Mayu out) walked in on her husband's arm.**

**Walking right up to the tank she smiled as the fish began chasing each other. Seemingly a simple game of tag, this was a territorial war. Our eyes met through the shifting water. While slightly distorted by the undulating water it was undeniable who she was. Putting her hand up to her mouth she breathed, "Hatori!" Apparently with the passing of the dragon went the mental blocks I created. Rushing around the divider Kana sat down across me, took my hands, and began babbling about how good it was to see me, that it had been too long, and that I simply had to meet her husband. I felt bewildered. And this feeling went up a notch when Mayu walked up, spun around, and left.**

Seeing him sitting there with her hands in his made me sick. I loved them both but my jealousy clouded my vision. All I wanted to do was drown my sorrows. Instead, I bumped into Shigure.

* * *

**Interlude 3: Shigure Steps on the Gas**

As I had a very good friend on the staff I was able to get into the security booth so that I could observe their progress. Looking at the monitors I could tell that phase three was going a little awry. However, I saw another opportunity. Kissing my contact and murmuring that perhaps we'd meet later I went off and intercepted Mayu. Beckoning her to another table I said in my most caring voice,

"Oh Mayu-chan, what's wrong! Here, let me get you a drink. Three bottles of saki later I learned that Kana had arrived on the scene, sans hubby and was holding Hatori's hands intently.

Caressing her shoulder I leaned close and whispered, "My, my Mayu! And I thought Haa-san was the one with green eyes. Well, you will simply have to tell the good doctor how you feel. If Kana is running around without her husband (or behind his back) you will have to stake your claim and do it fast. Oh, and you might have to hit him over the head with it as our Haa-san can be a bit thick at times.

* * *

I couldn't believe that I was taking advice from Shigure! This was a very dangerous thing as he was one of the most manipulative creatures ever. However, in my drink-addled mind it sounded like a fabulous idea. Moving to hug Shigure (who gracefully stepped out of my way and quickly squeezed my shoulder) I wandered back towards our table. However with my swimming head, the undulating water, the flickering multi-colored lights, and the almost pitch black conditions (the only light came from the ever-changing lights in the fish tanks and the low emergency lights that barely threw any light) I soon became lost. I felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. But while she landed in the forest, my Wonderland was an aquatic world where strange pale people stared out at me from behind their cages of glass. I feared what would happen should they escape. And then one of them came towards me, put his arms around me, collected my cloak and led me outside into the chill night air. The wind had a sobering affect on me as did his very stern look.

**Figuring that Mayu would find some place to calm down (god I wish I had the second sight!) I cleared my throat and said,**

"**Yes, Kana, we haven't seen each other in ages. I've been meaning to call. And I'm sorry I missed your wedding."**

**She squeezed my hand, gave me a sad smile, and said,**

"**It's alright Tori-kun. While I don't remember exactly what happened I know that it wasn't your fault. Someone came in between us. I'm so sorry that I didn't call either. I needed some time alone to think. And when you didn't call after so long…..well, I'm sorry for giving up on you."**

**She looked so sad. She was near tears. I wanted to hug her, tell her it was completely my fault, that I was a coward and took the path of least resistance instead of fighting back. However these thoughts came from a place of a concerned friend rather than someone wishing to regain a lost love. She put a silencing finger to my lips, gave me a mischievous grin and said, "But Hatori, you know what? Spring comes even after the longest winters. I found a wonderful man. And who knows, perhaps you will find someone too." Standing, she gave my hand a pat and said, "Tori, mark my words. Spring is coming."**

**Smiling back I said, "Yes, just think of all the snow we had this year. I'm sure it will be a record breaking spring." **

**She gave me a broad smile, hugged me loosely, but I brought the hug in close. She looked confused for a moment but smiled even more brightly. And then she was gone. Obviously sensing that that was not the moment to introduce her husband, she let our meeting pass for another time. However, even though I was slightly nostalgically sad I felt such a release of stress. I silently said goodbye to her. It was at this moment that Shigure decided to let me know that Mayu had been drinking bottles of saki and that she was wandering about the bar. I got up and pushed the damn Dog out of my way. My one thought was that I had to keep her from ruining her image. She taught children and thus was expected to be a good role model at all times. Giving him a dirty look I said,**

"**Call a cab Shigure. I can't prove you had anything to do with this but it smells like your meddling. I'll deal with you tomorrow."**

**The Dog yelped and scurried away, anxious to be as far away from me as possible. I found her shuffling around while staring into the booths with sad vacant eyes. Praying that none of the administrators at her school were among the patrons of Coral that night I held her close for a moment, hoping my presence would be beneficial. My embrace seemed to work, for I was able to get her to move towards the coat check. Collecting my coat and her cloak I half carried, half walked her to the car. The cool night air seemed to sober her up a bit and so she looked at me with an apology on her lips. I silenced her with a stern look, but then relented a bit. Picking her up I carried her to the car. I could not fault her too much for her childish reaction, as I was positive that Shigure had much to do with her drunken state. However I was not thrilled that she was so easily agitated. Although, on reflection, I didn't even attend Kana's wedding so I should have been more empathetic. Seeing it from her perspective I'm sure I would have reacted similarly. After all Kana, sans husband, was holding my hands in joy. It couldn't have looked good. And even though I'm sure my look was filled with bewilderment she wouldn't have seen my face anyway. Our clasped hands would have held her attention. Following my thoughts, I felt even more sympathetic and thus held her form closer and even planted a kiss on her forehead.**

**Reaching my car, I was struck by the fact that I was once again playing chauffeur to a drunken friend. I set her lightly into the front seat and prayed to the gods that she would not vomit in my car. However, I relaxed the rule that those who made a mess in the car paid for the detailing, as this was mostly Shigure's fault. (Remarkably she held off!)**

**

* * *

On to Chapter 5! I hope to get the next chapters written soon! I promise to get them typed up sooner! Acta**


	5. Chapter 5

Watcher in the Long Night of the Soul

**I couldn't in good conscious leave her alone in her state. She could have caused herself harm. She would have been sad and alone. She'd need someone to care. Driving her to her apartment I fished her keys from her purse, carefully carried her into her apartment and then into the bedroom. A stray thought came to me that this was not exactly how I had hoped to see the inside of her bedroom. However, I was able to shake it off and began to prepare her for bed in the same manner that I prepared patients during my patient care classes. Switching into my clinical mind I barely noticed that she was female let alone someone I was extremely attracted to. However, that little voice once again spoke up that this was not how I planned things. She mumbled in her sleep a bit but otherwise she gave me no trouble. Well, she did throw her arms around my neck and give me a big sloppy kiss. She also said that she loved me. But as I had dealt with other drunken friends in the same way and as I was still in the mind of a clinician I barely registered what she was doing. Yet the fact that I did register something set this apart from the time Aya had kissed me on New Years. However, as she wasn't compos mentis she was completely off limits. I carefully ducked out of her grasp (that training was very useful), supported her back and carefully brought her to rest on her pillows. I settled myself in the chair beside the bed and began my long night of observation. Fortunately my years of being an intern taught me how to remain awake for long periods of time. **

**Watching Mayu sleep, making sure that she did not suddenly suffocate on her vomit or fall out of bed in the clutches of some bad dream gave me much time to think. I was no stranger to the wee hours of the night. Over the past several years I often avoided my bed in favor of my comfortable chair as the dreams that haunted me were filled with accusatory monsters. **

**One always hears the statement "Doctor heal thyself." I knew all the stages of grief posited by Messrs. Kubla and Ross; I was familiar with several psycho-active drugs that would have made my road towards mental health easier; and I knew that such treatments as EMDR, so successful with sufferers of post traumatic shock disorder (while I hadn't gone through a battle I was as much shell shocked as a Vietnam vet returning from the jungle due to the great stress I had gone through on that horrible day), might have helped me break through the mental blocks that I had put up to protect my psyche from the full brunt of my depression, guilt and anger. But despite my higher knowledge of the biological functions of the mind and how they relate to memory I chose to block away all emotion rather than face my true feelings, for that would have allowed me to move on. And at that time I felt that I did not deserve to move on.**

**However, on that night when I acted as Mayu's guardian I felt that I was in a better place than I had been so long ago when I chose to lock away my feelings behind my shield of apathy. Rather than cause me to break down as I originally has expected, my talk with Kana was very freeing. I could see that she was truly happy, wanted only the best for me, and held no residual ill feelings towards me. I could feel the ghosts of our relationship finally loosen their hold on my mind and vacate my memory house, leaving plenty of room for new denizens. I had said goodbye to Kana, had allowed myself to grieve the passing of our relationship and was fully ready to move on. I no longer had idle dreams of being able to go back in time to stand up to Akito-sama or of standing in between Kana and her new husband to make my own appeal for her hand. I knew that there was no going back, and I was fine with that. And, at the next opportunity, I planned on getting rid of the memento mori.**

I don't remember much about that night. My dreams were mostly filled with fishlike creatures that had ever-changing faces and moved like seaweed caught in the tides. However, one passage was burned into my mind: I was standing at the foot of a long spiral staircase made of multi-colored coral. Hatori and Kana stood a few steps away from me, just out of reach. I saw Kana take off her wedding band and engagement ring and throw them into the air. The rings spun in the air for a moment and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hatori was ecstatic. Hand in hand they proceeded to run up the stairs and even though I kept running faster and faster they always remained just out of reach. They looked back at me and laughed, calling me an old maid, undeserving of love. And then someone stepped on the hem of my gown, a hole opened in the stairs, and I began falling into the deep black pit that formed beneath my feet.

**Just as I feared Mayu's nightmares had moved into the night terror stage: dreams so severe that they broke through the usual paralysis that comes with normal sleep patterns and caused the dreamer to mistake their dreams for reality. Such dreams manifest such symptoms as somnambulism, night sweats, screaming, and vague impressions of terrifying imagery so I was prepared to face almost anything. After several hours of tossing and turning Mayu began running in her sleep. Preparing to support her full weight I caught her and held her close. However I did not try to wake her, as that often was detrimental. She was in an unconscious state where her inner world was more real than that which went on outside her head. She might consider me a hostile and lash out in a manner that might hurt us both. Carefully putting her back to bed I sat on the corner of her bed and allowed her to hold my hand through the rest of the night. I made a mental note that while she would most likely not remember this experience there was a great need for us to speak about her dreams, as night terrors were uncommon in healthy adults.**

As I fell down, down, down that dark hole I felt myself come to abrupt stop. But rather than being the fatal drop I had expected I immediately felt comfortable. In the distance I smelled a spicy scent as if I had landed in an exotic locale. A soft voice called my name, made calming noises, and told me not to worry. As I dropped into a more restful sleep I thought I heard the words, "I think I could love you Mayu." My last conscience thought was that perhaps things would finally turn in my favor.

**Morning was going to be brutal. Saying a prayer that Akito-sama would not need me before I was able to catch a catnap on my office's couch I began thinking about what I was going to say to Mayu. My spine was completely out of alignment as Mayu had chosen to take my arm prisoner but as she had completely relaxed** **I could not fault her. Smiling down at her I thought I heard her mumble, "I love you Hatori." How admirable to be totally sure of one's devotion. However, I was not quite at peace enough to give in to my emotions with the abandon of youth. Coming from the distance of wariness and psychological age it would take me longer to break through all of the mental blocks. But little by little I could feel my mental walls crumble. I just hoped Mayu would be patient and wait for me. However, I would not have faulted her if she had abandoned me in exasperation. As it was I was often frustrated by my own reticence. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6: Mental Detox- Mayu Sobers up and Comes Clean**

**A/N: For those of you who are unfamiliar with the wonders of Saki (or Tenchi Muyo "Tea")- well, it goes down really easy (and those cute little pottery bottles are sooo innocuous) but by god after 3 or 4, well…..let's just say it's not a fun morning afterwords. Conventions hold: Hatori Bold, Mayu not. Shigure is absent this chapter (he's hiding!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters therein. **

**

* * *

  
**

Morning came with a vengeance. The bright sunlight beamed into my eyes with the precision of a laser sight. My head was still swimming; my mouth was filled with cotton and I had absolutely no idea how I got home and dressed for bed. I had vague memories of being with Hatori, and I could still smell his lingering cologne, which at the time I thought had imprinted itself on my mind and was somehow manifesting itself in the real world through some mnemonic trick (or perhaps, more mundanely, it had entered the pores of my skin when I rested in his arms.) However, as there was no sign of him I was positive that I must have dreamed the whole thing. I was almost positive that I had woken to the real world where Hatori was Himalayan, Shigure was taunting and I was eternally the old maid. The only thing I was absolutely sure of was that the next time I saw Shigure I was going to make him as miserable as I felt. Glancing at the clock (which was reporting an hour that was waay too early to even consider getting up) I flopped back down, wondering what exactly had woken me up. And then I heard muffled noises from the kitchen. I froze. The swiftly turning carousel that was my head negated all possibility of getting up to defend my vast domain (ha). So, the options were to make myself as small as possible beneath the covers (double ha) or call the police. However, with my luck it would have just turned out to be a tap dancing mouse or a bird that somehow gotten through the closed glass door and was braining itself against the glass thus making it necessary for me to clean it AGAIN (I really needed to put those stickers on the slider- otherwise I would need to buy stock in Windex.)

However, as I mulled over my rapidly depleting possibilities in strode Hatori (looking amazing in his shirtsleeves. How is it that he was capable of looking sexy at any time of the day?) carrying a tray of tea, toast, a pitcher of water, a bottle of Asprin, and a glass. Setting the tray on my bedside table he gave me a sad smile and said,

"I believe that the salutation 'morning' is probably more appropriate for you as I'm sure there is little that could be described as good about your morning thus far."

Rising slightly on my elbow I said quietly so as not to set my head off,

"No, I'd say that it was getting significantly better."

He smiled, gestured at the tray and said,

"Please, get something into your stomach. I won't start the interrogation until you rehydrate and eat something. Perhaps you didn't drink quite as much as I thought as you managed not to make yourself ill; however I can tell you're really hung over."

Even though I was worried about how horrible I must look, even though every instinct told me to hide under the covers, I managed to continue on with semi-intelligent conversation with my dreams made flesh.

"Can we skip the third degree?"

"Not a chance."

**Poor Mayu. She was definitely feeling the affects of the night before. I had decided to be gentler than usual, to skip the usual lecture about the dangers of imbibing too heavily but rather I would simply ask her to explain what was troubling her so deeply (to do so was going against every bone in my body as I was a born doctor. But I was afraid that I'd come off impersonal and unfeeling if I passed judgment. And these were two things I dearly wished to avoid.) I would merely have served her the "drunkard's breakfast" (as Shigure and Ayame called it) if she had simply gone to sleep the night before. However, her night terrors worried me. They were indicative of a troubled soul and I feared that I had somehow caused her anguish**.

He sat there expectantly and patiently as I took my first sip of water, downed some Asprin and nibbled at the dry toast. There were of course two ways of handling the situation: Rail against him for daring to make demands of me in my own house (and question him heartily about how I came to be in my nightgown) or simply talk to him. I decided to take the later tack, especially since I didn't have the energy to puff myself up enough to become imperious. Plus his eyes were disarming any indignation I coulf possibly muster.

As if a mind reader, Hatori said, "and if you're wondering how you ended up in your nightgown let me assure you that I went into clinician-mode when preparing you for bed. I barely registered that you were anything other than a patient. But before you interpret my actions as being cold and unfeeling let me assure you that I see you as significantly more than just a patient. I'm simply a bit more chivalrous in my affections than some."

That settled it. I'd come clean. However, my confessions were neither easy nor eloquent. However they were completely honest.

"Hatori, I'm sorry I worried you. It's just that when I saw you with Kana, well, I flipped. It may seem silly but ever since she first introduced you to me I've been in love. And it was doubly hard as Kana is my best friend! I constantly vacillated between wishing somehow you'd see me in that light…. that….that you'd take my bento box to work and guilt for thinking such things…. that would mean something broke you two up and I never saw her so happy as when you were together…..and then when you broke up, she was so confused for a while, and then she moved on….. but I had residual feelings of you being hers so I didn't say anything….. and you were so distant….But here you are….. where were you before?....and what happened?"

I could feel that old familiar anxiety rising, and the tears brewing in my tear ducts- why did they sting so much? Was it an added bonus to add to one's misery? Thinking about the frustration and confusion I felt as I watched Hatori and Kana move from pure and absolute bliss to alienation and sadness in a matter of days brought about those raw and powerful feelings. He looked a bit bewildered at first, but then he took my hand and held it firmly. He looked like he was attempting to find the proper words, so I attempted to calm down so that he could think. No one thinks well when a human waterfall babbles on and on about past sorrows.

**I had jokingly referred to my questioning of Mayu as an inquisition. However I felt bewildered by her rapid-fire answers and difficult questions. What the hell was I going to tell her? The whole truth? Could I ease her into it? Would she think I was mad? Would it be best to just say that the head of the Sohma family did not approve of Kana and so forbade our relationship? Fortunately, I wouldn't have to worry about the dragon popping up during inopportune moments. I decided on the easing in route. I would tell her everything as I was sure eventually it would be brought up by someone. However right at the beginning of a relationship when it wasn't crucial for her to know (IE- the minute we hugged I'd be on the floor flopping) was not the time to say, "Oh, hi, I was possessed by the soul of the dragon from the zodiac but I'm better now." Preposterous! So I took the cagey route. **

"**Let's just say that there were complicated issues surrounding my relationship with Kana. My family is a very tradition-driven one and the head of the family didn't approve of my relationship."**

**I could see her eyes grow large with worry. I could see my own questions mirrored in her eyes. What would I do if Akito rejected her as well? Well, we were dealing with a very different situation at that time. Akito was still very much the head of the house, but with the Dragon gone, well, perhaps the power balance had shifted. Plus I was NOT going to let that happen again.**

**Bending down, I brushed my hand down her cheek and said,**

"**Believe me Mayu, the past is definitely past. Kana and I have made peace with the awkward end of our relationship and I do not harbor any residual feelings for her if that is what you're worried about. I'm here now. And while it may take some time for me to open up completely and while my family may be a bit difficult at first I am very interested in seeing where things lead with you. I know it will take you time to believe me as you've had a bit of a hard road as well. But hopefully, we'll find our way together." **

Wow, he knew how to reassure a girl. His eyes were filled with sincerity. If only I had had him on those long lonely nights when the nightmares of dying alone and forgotten rode roughshod over me, chasing away sleep and leaving me with self-doubt. But that was silly for if I had him I would not have wanted for anything, as he was an amazingly generous and devoted man. He smiled once again, patted my cheek and looked like he was going to say something, but then my phone and his cell phone rang.

**I was not going to let anyone interfere with asking her on an official date. Letting my phone go to voice mail and motioning to Mayu to do the same I said,**

"**Listen, I have a few appointments to attend to today so I am going to have to leave, however I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow. Today I insist that you stay in and rest. Doctor's orders! I'll call to check on you tonight."**

**She really looked much better. Clearly Shigure had exaggerated about the amount of alcohol she had consumed. I felt a little better about leaving her, although I would have much preferred to spending the day with her than dealing with the niggling little things I had to do: paperwork, appointments with various Sohmas. And then there was Shigure. We were going to have words. Kissing her on the cheek (I had decided that the gung-ho approach that I was about to take the night before would have been inadvisable given our tentative feelings toward dating) I once again admonished her to stay in and rest and told her to expect my call later on so we could make plans for Sunday. I then walked out, flipped opened my phone, and listened to Akito-sama's voice demanding to know why I hadn't answered on the** **first ring as usual. Sighing, I drove back to the compound, ready to face the day. **

I still wasn't convinced that I wasn't dreaming. It all seemed too surreal. And then I remembered the phone. Replaying the message I heard Kana's voice asking if I wanted to go to lunch. Hatori had said that I should rest, but I hadn't had a chance to hang out with Kana for a while so I called eagerly answering in the affirmative. After straightening things out with Tori I was ready to face the day.

* * *

Chapter 6 in the can! I'll see about getting more written. I hope you're enjoying this. Please r and r! Acta

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Facing the Music**

Sorry that it's been so long since I updated. My life has been a bit crazy of late. But here's the next installment. I'm holding with my traditional format: Hatori is in bold and Shigure isn't. I hope you enjoy it. As always read and respond.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this brilliant series sadly.

* * *

**After leaving Mayuko's apartment I had Akito's appointment to look forward to. As always this was a laugh-riot. Fortunately I kept a spare shirt in my office for days when I was out late attending to patients (my heart fluttered at the thought of other reasons I could possibly need spare clothes at the office.) However, as Akito sensed happiness and did everything possible to quash it I settled the butterflies, put on my mask of apathy and entered Akito's chambers. I often marveled at how much power that little creature held over us all. Even before I took up tai-chi and judo I could easily have bested Akito. However power was not necessarily a physically manifested phenomenon. Knowing just what buttons to push was Akito's specialty. And the button-pressing commenced as soon as I walked through the door. **

"**You're late!"**

**Bottling my growing annoyance I refused to rise to Akito's bait and attempted to get through the appointment as quickly as possible so that I could deal with the next unpleasant matter: curbing the Dog. However, Akito would have no part of it. As I drew near suspicion quickly entered sharply narrowed eyes. And then the theatrical gagging started.**

"**How---How dare you come into my presence smelling of that filth!"**

**I immediately regretted that I hadn't had time to take a shower before arriving at the compound. Of course Akito was reacting to the cologne. The reaction was of course mostly psychosomatic in nature, as Sohma-sama's personality was as poisonous as the allergens and viruses that floated about the room. However, that wouldn't stop Akito's flailing and fuming.**

"**Who is she? How can you possibly believe that you deserve to have someone care for you? Do you not remember that your very existence is ugly and unworthy? Did you manage to turn your power on yourself and forget how your insolence and stupidity caused so much pain and anguish? You brought her pain. You forced me to hurt you. And if need be I will do the same again."**

**Akito was clearly expecting me to kowtow, to turn the other cheek, to forget Mayu existed. However, I was determined not to allow that to happen again. **

**Silently, I attempted to move through my examination with steely precision. Yet our lord and master had other things in mind. While moving towards him with a thermometer and a syringe a hand whipped out with lightening speed and snatched the thermometer. Breaking it in half he brandished the broken stub. Akito clearly wished to give me a matched set of scars. Yet with my new confidence and skill I was easily able to duck his advances. **

**Cackling crazily, Akito threw half of the thermometer at me in order to get me to step backwards, which of course I didn't. The small rod bounced across the floor and rolled to a stop on the other side of the room. However, Akito appeared unfazed. Apparently he was trying another tack to make me feel miserable. **

"**Oh, the little dragon seems to think he has gained wings to fly away from me! But you'll NEVER escape!" And with that he ground the other end of the thermometer into his wrist, obviously meaning to severely hurt himself and cause me to feel tremendously guilty. However, he didn't take into consideration that thermometers are made of safety glass. (I cursed the fact that I hadn't changed the batteries in the digital. But I suppose he would have found another option to make himself less than useful.) He would have had to stab himself repeatedly for hours to draw blood. And as I didn't have all day to wait for his drama to come to fruition I waited patiently for my opening. Clearly frustrated, he took his eyes off of me for one second too long to contemplate the dull edge of the glass tube. In that second I quickly grabbed his free arm, wrenched it behind him and spoke very calmly and quietly to him. **

"**Akito-sama, you must face facts. Your reign as god has ended. The Dragon has abandoned me and the other members of the zodiac have also reported that their spirits have flown as well. Thus you have no power over me. And with that I administered the necessary shot (which fortunately had a sophoriphic effect), put him to bed, called one of the servants and said,**

"**Master Akito is not feeling well. Make sure he rests well. I will be back to check on him later."**

**And with that I walked out of the main house, fit to be tied. While I was reasonably sure that I would be able to keep my ire from raining on the head of the Dog, I wasn't positive. However, I felt that it was necessary to say my piece. I couldn't help but feel a bit of schadenfreude when thinking about how Shigure was likely to squirm when I appeared at his door like a harbinger of death. Akito brought out the worst in my personality. I could feel the coldness and arrogance slip up my spine and freeze my mind. However, one thought of Mayuko brought back the feelings of warmth and wellbeing that had so recently taken hold of me. I decided rather to let him squirm for a bit and then simply ask him what had possessed him to feed alcohol to someone who obviously had a poisonous reaction to the sauce. One couldn't help having a bit of fun. Plus Shigure did deserve a bit of grilling. **

Saturday afternoon dawned bright and was filled with the chirping sounds of young love. If it weren't for the fact that my head was throbbing from the results of my night's debauchery I would have felt a vicarious spirit of happiness. However, until I found an aspirin and a bite of the dog that bit me I was not going to be able to stand even the adorable tableau of Kyou playfully stalking Toru-chan as she prepared lunch. She squealed delightfully (a sound that was usually enough to send my spirits, as well as other things, soaring) as he threw his arms around her and told her that he wouldn't let her go until she kissed him. My hung over state wouldn't even allow me to fully appreciate her delightful wiggling and sputtering as she flustered about the fact that the leek soup was boiling over (which Kyo had become quite fond of- wonders of all wonders.) And then my headache deepened as I watched a familiar car pull into sight. I muttered a brief thanks that there were witnesses in the house. I would be safe from Tori's full-blown wrath with the children in earshot.

As the BMW pulled up to the house I could not help but be reminded of a hearse arriving on the scene of a recent death. It was black as that traditional conveyance of the dead and the man stepping out of the car, clad in a dark suit, was the spitting image of an undertaker. As he drew closer to the front door I decided that my only hope of surviving this encounter with my head in tact was to take a hostage. Thus, upon entering, I put my arm loosely around Toru (not enough to trigger the curse that still plagued me but enough to ensure that mayhem would ensue should Haa-san approach too quickly.

"**Ah Haa-san, he said to me in his most wheedling voice, "You're just in time for lunch! You cannot disappoint Toru as she has spent so much time preparing lovely leek soup!" Kyou's displeasure, either at the concept of the soup or the fact that Shigure was manhandling his girlfriend, was evident. I was inclined to believe that it was the latter as he began lunging at him menacingly rather than sulking noisily away as he had done countless times. To avoid a fight I took the dog by his collar and said,**

"**Outside. Now. We need to talk."**

**I was sorely tempted to push him through the fragile rice paper screens. However my respect for other's property curbed the impulse. Instead, I opened the screen with impunity; frog marched Shigure outside and sat down on the deck. Lighting a cigarette (the first in quite some time) I sat back and let the familiar sensation of the nicotine connecting with the pleasure centers of my brain soothe my jangling nerves. After a long drag on my cigarette I fixed Shigure with an appraising stare. He in turn looked at me like a dog who was about to get his nose swatted by a newspaper. Sighing quietly, I stubbed the cigarette out and began my role as the inquisitor.**

"**Do you mind telling me what that was in aid of Shigure? Do you mind telling me what you were thinking? Do you even care that you could have done serious damage to Mayu's reputation? She is a teacher. Her image is everything. What if members of the school board had been there last night? What if the principal had been there?"**

**Giving a slight shrug of the shoulders, Shigure graced me with his rarely seen serious side. **

"**Ahh Haa-san. I suppose you wouldn't believe that that was a bit of selfish altruism on my part?" **

**He paused as if waiting for commentary on my part. Raising an eyebrow, I let him continue unaccosted. After eying me for a moment, he continued. **

"**Of all of us Haa-san, you're the hard case, the hold out, the least likely to let himself be loved again. If the curse broke for you I'd know that I'd have a chance. Plus, you looked like you needed some help,"**

**Smiling wryly, I stated,**

"**Do me a favor Gure, don't help. Let me take it from here."**

**Shigure sat down beside me and began smoking his own cigarette. Turning to me he flashed me with a sad smile.**

"**But you know Hatori, while we're all happy to see the dragon go, he's breaking hearts in his wake. But that's the way of the world n'est pas? Something must break apart to leave room for the new."**

**And with that cryptic comment Gure patted me on the shoulder and announced,**

"**Well, I bet that lunch is ready now. Please, come and eat with us. It's been a while since you've had a home cooked meal I'm sure. And if you expect that that will change when you give Mayu houseroom let me be the first to denude you of that impression. I was the guinea pig for many a botched culinary experiment. I still shudder at the thought of the arid mounds of french-fried toast that were presented to me one birthday morning."**

**With that reminder of Mayu's problematic culinary exploits I joined Shigure for Toru's masterfully prepared cuisine. Fortunately I had all of the finest restaurants programmed into my GPS. If all else failed we wouldn't starve. **

**

* * *

So that's Chapter 7. I'll try to get another chapter up soon! TTFN! Acta  
**


End file.
